What Dreams May Come
by ThisMortalCoyle
Summary: This is a fic from Bates' and Anna's POV exploring their thoughts while he's in prison. Will try to keep this updated as much as life will allow. There's a little fluff coming your way. Hope you all enjoy, all characters belong to Julian Fellowes/ITV.
1. Chapter 1

Bates awoke in his cold, clammy prison cell with a start. Despite the persistent chill his entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Hot tears streamed down his grimy, unshaven face. He had been dragged out of what was already uneasy sleep by yet another nightmare. Night after miserable night he experienced the same awful dream.

His dream would begin innocuously enough. He was back at Downton with his beautiful Anna, the both of them going about their daily chores. Suddenly out of nowhere a black demon would enter the grand house, knock Bates down to the ground and steal his Anna away. But that's not where it finished. In his dream after the demon stole Anna, Bates then saw things from the demon's point of view. He whisked his stolen treasure away to a damp sea cave where he performed unspeakable violations on her person. Anna would cry out for Bates to save her the entire time as the demon had his wicked way with her. When the demon was satisfied he would then strangle what life was left in the ravaged woman. The image of the light and life going out of Anna's blue eyes haunted Bates every day. When things were finished the dream would always conclude with Bates as the demon hurling Anna's broken body into the crashing waves below the cave.

This was always where Bates awoke, the sound of the angry sea and Anna's screams still ringing in his ears. Mercifully the dream didn't occur every night, but it came often enough for Bates to loathe when the time came for him to fall asleep every night. Bates sat up in bed and took several deep breaths. It took some time before he calmed completely, tears still threatening to spill from his red, bloodshot eyes. His leg started to throb from the bitter cold in the cell. His cane had been taken and would not be given back unless he were set free. This seemed unlikely. Luckily his cell was close to where the prisoners took their meals and performed other duties, but the journey was always painful just the same. The courts had lessened his sentence from death to life imprisonment but the outlook was still grim. For a fleeting moment he felt selfish enough to long for death. Anything would be better than a lifetime in prison away from Anna. He knew however in his heart that his death would destroy Anna emotionally if she cared for him half as much as he cared for her. He'd never known such a deep abiding love for any other woman. Yes he loved his mother dearly but that was different. He had liked Vera very much when they had first met and had lusted after her until he bedded her. This illicit union had led to Vera claiming she was pregnant. Bates, ever the man of honor had stepped up to his mistake and married Vera. A mere three weeks later Vera claimed to have miscarried his child. He'd been heartbroken but she seemed not to care. Many years later Vera would tell Bates that she had never been pregnant, that she had only feigned pregnancy in order to trap him into a marriage. After that hurtful confession Bates saw Vera for what she truly was; a cold, selfish, calculating thief who would ruin anyone who stood between her and whatever trinket she longed for at any given time. She had no care for persons or property and she and Bates had been forced to quit many jobs and move to many different towns on account of her numerous thefts and other infractions. She was money-hungry like no other woman Bates had met. She'd even let strange men into their bed toward the end, charging them for her wares. That had been the final straw for Bates. He could look past her stealing and the fact that she seemed to get along with no one. But he would not stand by and be cuckolded by a whore. Yet even after all of their history together Bates had not been involved in her death. He also felt strongly that Vera had not committed suicide. She was nothing if not tenacious and would never have given up in her quest to ruin John's life.

But that was all done now. Vera was dead and Bates was in prison, convicted of murdering her. The only thing keeping him going was the vision of his Anna, marred as it had been by his recurring nightmare. He had a small photograph of her that he kept on him always. Whenever he was on the brink of giving in to his despair he would produce the image from the pocket where it stayed and gaze upon his beautiful Anna for what felt like forever. He had loved her almost immediately, and his feelings were cemented the night when her kindness had led her to bring him a tray in his room. He knew that she had heard him crying but she had been gracious enough not to mention it. That was the moment when Bates fell completely in love with Anna and for many long years after that moment he dreamt of nothing more than making her his wife. But there was still Vera, out there somewhere. They'd been estranged for years and Bates had never bothered about a divorce, thinking it was too far out of his reach. When his mother passed away his grief was cut through by a glimmer of hope. With the money she had left him he could try now for a divorce. Fate seemed to act almost immediately as Vera showed up the next day. He thought he had things sealed but of course she reneged and made him leave Downton. He hated himself for being such a coward and leaving Anna but he wouldn't have his employer's name dragged through the mud. The months that followed were hard but Bates found his way back to Downton and Anna, but somehow Vera found out where he was and came back with a vengeance; all her fury was made worse by Sir Richard's attempts to silence her. And then that day. Bates had gone to London in a last ditch attempt to reason with her. What he saw in her was a woman scrambling to get her way, she was bordering on mania and mumbling things about Sir Richard and how sorry he'd be. Then she unleashed all that fury on Bates hurling obscenities and anything she could get her hands on at John. He deflected her anger as best he could but she managed to clip him over his left eyebrow with her flailing fist. The surge of pain caused Bates to momentarily lose control. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground and used his not inconsiderable weight to pin her until she calmed. Finally she stopped spitting and squirming. Bates had released her then, got up from the floor and walked out the door without a single look back. He heard nothing more from her as he walked down the street.

A few weeks later he and Anna were married. All the sorrow and anger he'd endured for years had been washed away as he bathed in the absolute love radiating from Anna as they said their vows. Their wedding night had been beautiful. Anna had surprised him with a guest room decked out in all the honeymoon gear, a gift from Lady Mary and a fellow maid. His Anna had been a bit shy and nervous at first, they were on unequal ground sexually. He'd been with a few women in his life, she'd only ever had a few chaste kisses from some of the boys she'd grown up with. Bates had made love to Anna with all the tenderness a man of his size could muster. She had whimpered in pain at first as he took her virginity but after a while she became more comfortable and proved herself an attentive and caring lover. Her kisses were deep and meaningful. When it was all over she had held him to her so tightly he could hear her heart beating inside her petite frame. The smell of her was something he would always remember, a mixture of her soap and the light sweat of their exertions. The image of her lying on the bed beneath him kept him warm at night, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, her pale, creamy skin glowing from their love-making. He had never been happier than at that moment, and felt he never would be again.

Outside his cell window he could see the first rays of the sun making themselves known, fighting against the heavy grey clouds that had lingered for nearly a week. Perhaps it was an omen. Anna would be coming to see him today. He was nearly humming with excitement. He would shave and clean himself up for his beautiful wife, not wanting her to see the state he sunk into when she was gone. He pulled her picture out from his pocket and gave it a light kiss. They would not be permitted to touch during today's meeting. If he could just hold her small hand in his it would lift his spirits infinitely. But until then he had to make do with his memories of her until he saw his beautiful wife again. It would not come quickly enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna surveyed the image that looked out at her from the mirror. She scrutinized her reflection and took inventory of the changes that had occurred over the past year. Her blue eyes still shone like sapphires but the presence of dark circles under them slightly dimmed their brilliance. Crows feet marched their way across the corners of those blue eyes. Worry lines creased her forehead. A few invading grey hairs had made themselves known among her otherwise golden blonde hair. She'd always been fair of complexion but ever since her John had been wrongly imprisoned her face had been decidedly more ashen in appearance. Grief and worry hung heavy on her heart every day. She knew now that her husband would not be hanged and she thanked God every day for that small mercy but she wanted so much more. She wanted to be able to share every day with her John, to tell him all the juicy gossip swirling around town as they had their dinner. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms every night, listen to his heart beating as the drifted off. Their time together as man and wife had been cruelly brief and Anna would have been fooling herself is she didn't admit she wanted to feel his rough hands running all over her naked body. She had been a virgin when she married John and their first coupling had been painful. He was a large man and things were…proportionate. He had been the most tender and affectionate lover though and soon the pain was gone, replaced by ecstasy and the most intense feelings of love she had ever experienced for him. They had both sensed that their time together would be brief and had made love all night. Anna had been quite sore the next day but she was grateful for that soreness, a lingering reminder of the fact that she and John were finally married.

Anna dipped her hands into her washbowl and splashed the cold water onto her face in an attempt to banish the sleepiness that still lingered. She had risen early this morning, much earlier than she needed to. Dawn had barely conquered the night. She'd just enough light in her room to wash and dress without the aid of an oil lamp or candle. It was her day off and she would be spending it making her way to the prison to visit her captive husband. She always looked forward to these days, missing John as soon as she walked out of the prison. Her heart was with him always as he whiled away the hours in prison. Every day Anna prayed that something new would come to light, some new fact that would prove her husband's innocence. At their last meeting John had pleaded with Anna not to lose hope, to try her best to be happy. He wanted his beautiful Anna smiling. She tried every day to fulfill that promise to him. Anna got up from her sitting table and walked over the her wardrobe. She rifled through the meager offerings, chose the frock that she knew John favored most and slipped it on. It was not her best frock, but John loved the color on her. It was a pale blue with an intricate floral pattern. She chose her best shoes to wear today, not caring about how comfortable they were. She wore her golden hair in a braid down her back. Her face clean, hair tamed and fully dressed she appraised herself in the mirror once more. She was not the same Anna that John had married but this morning she was as close as she could get. A nice little cream colored hat adorned with a lavender ribbon passed down to her by Mary finished her ensemble. Anna pinched her cheeks to bring some color into them. She grabbed her bag and umbrella, walked out of her bedroom door and made her way out the back entrance. His Lordship, in his unfailing kindness, had insisted she be driven by the chauffeur whenever she went to the prison. He was waiting by the servant's entrance with the family's second car, holding the door open for Anna. She told him thank you, climbed into the wheezing automobile and settled in. The driver climbed in to take his seat, gave the car some gas and off they went. Anna's heart started to hammer in anticipation. She couldn't wait to set eyes on her husband again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bates tapped his large fingers on the rough-hewn wooden table in abject anticipation. The shackles around his wrists clinked in rhythm with his tapping. In mere minutes his wife would walk through the door along with all the other significant others coming to visit their husbands, sons and brothers. He had made himself as presentable as a man in prison can. His handsome yet care-worn face was freshly shaven and his dark brown hair had been slicked into place with water instead of the fragrant brilliantine he was accustomed to using. Some of the other prisoners had also made an effort to look nice for their ladies. Most looked as haggard and feeble as the homeless wretches that roamed the streets of London begging for alms. These men were long-timers and it was clear in their manner that they had given up. Their eyes were dead, lifeless. These men were walking corpses and were simply biding time until the good Lord took them on their way to heaven. In his time at the prison Bates had made few friends, mostly keeping to himself. Luckily most men steered clear of him. The other prisoners usually left the men convicted of murder alone.

Bates only had two changes of uniform and always wore the least dirty whenever Anna came round to visit. The clothes were made of rough wool. He hated the feel of it on his skin but was grateful for how warm it kept him. He knew that she would also look her best when she arrived. In Bates' eyes however Anna always looked her best. He'd always found her beautiful and always would. Even the times where she had been stricken with a cold the sickness couldn't dim her beauty. They would be granted an hour together today. Bates had no idea what they would talk about. Mostly during their visits they talked about the goings on at Downton. Bates was always concerned with the well-being of his former employer, a true valet always. He hadn't seen Anna in some time, the weather had been too poor for her to visit. It had been nearly a month of cold rain and blustery winds that had kept his Anna from him. In the last week his despair had nearly gotten the best of him. That damned nightmare had come to him nearly every night. But the sun was shining now, and with it came his own personal Sun, the centre of his universe, his Anna. She would be here soon. And he couldn't wait to bask in her presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews so far, I'm glad you all are liking the story. Here's a new chapter, I've got a pretty easy workweek ahead of me so I'll try to get a few more chapters put up soon! Enjoy :)**

Anna chewed her lip nervously in the backseat of the Grantham's second automobile as it rattled its way along the English countryside. This car wasn't as grand as the one that was normally used for the Earl and Countess and their family but it was still a lovely contraption. The car was painted a lovely shade of burgundy. All the metal accents on the car were always hand polished until they gleamed. The seats were all bound in handsome hand stitched leather. It was also a little more enclosed than the grander vehicle, a fact Anna was very grateful for. The grey clouds that had lingered over their area of England for nearly a week had finally moved on, but with their departure came a blast of arctic air. The smalls pools of rainwater outside Downton Abbey had all turned to ice overnight. The ground that had been damp for a week was now frozen solid. Anna had been very careful to watch for slippery patches. It would not do for her to turn her ankle or worse. All of this meant that the roads could be slippery so it was slow going. They had departed early but they would still be cutting it close at the rate they were traveling.

Anna couldn't wait to see her John, even if it had to be in a prison visiting room in the middle of a dozen other people trying to talk to their loved ones for the short time allotted. She had so much to tell him. Their had been so much new activity at Downton since she had seen him last. Lady Mary and Matthew had finally gotten over the past and were engaged to be married. Lady Sybil and Tom Branson were coming home from Ireland soon and Anna was sure she had overheard someone mention that Lady Sybil was pregnant. Lady Edith was still trying to get Sir Anthony to come to his senses and see how much she cared for him. Lady Rosamund had a new beau and was bringing him to dinner in the coming week. The most amazing news of all was that Lady Violet and Mrs. Crawley had seemed to grow a bit closer after the news of the engagement and had set about making plans for Matthew and Lady Mary's coming nuptials. She decided not to tell him that Thomas had taken over as Lord Grantham's valet and that the pair seemed to be getting on quite well. She also wouldn't share the fact of the elder Mr. Molesley's passing. Her John was a kind-hearted man and wouldn't like to hear such distressing news. Anna was sure it would only make him more depressed about his current imprisonment. No, Anna would only tell John good news. If anyone needed cheering up it was her husband. His last letter sounded forlorn and hopeless. He had begged her not to lose hope and she would remind him that they were in this together. If she wasn't allowed to lose hope then neither was he.

Anna was starting to feel a bit drowsy riding along in the car. She was wrapped up in a warm blanket and had become quite cozy in the back seat. Anna had planned to doze for only a short while. She had no sooner closed her eyes than she heard the chauffeur's Scottish brogue calling her name.

"Mrs. Bates? Mrs. Bates we're here, we're at the prison."

Anna jolted awake, blinking furiously to try to chase the sleep away. The chauffeur was still in his driver's seat but was turned around toward Anna, a look of slight concern on his weathered face. She noticed that the car had come to a stop and was parked in the usual area reserved for visitors lucky enough to travel by motor.

"Oh goodness, thank you so much Mr. Taylor for waking me. I'd just wanted to doze off, I must have been much more tired than I knew."

"I'd say if anyone was entitled to a nap it was you ma'am, your Mr. Bates is a lucky man to have such a devoted wife as you."

Anna smiled sheepishly and thanked the driver for his kind remark. She got up from her seat and pushed the car door open. The first time that Anna had been driven here the chauffeur had wanted to open the door for her. She told him she could manage quite well with a door, but thanked him all the same. Anna stepped out of the car, closed the door and walked up the path that lead to the visitor's entrance. Her heart started to hammer inside her chest as it always did during these visits. Part of it was the elation she always felt at seeing her husband again. The other part was fear. Fear that this would be the last time she saw him, fear that her John would be hurt by another prisoner or that some illness would steal him away from her. Fear that he would lose hope and harm himself. Anna hated to think about these things but such dark thoughts always seemed to crowd her mind.

Anna waited outside in the cold with the other visitors, mostly women until the time came for them to be let in. Their collective breath created a large cloud of steam as they all huddled against the cold. A few of the women smoked in an effort to calm their nerves. One kind woman had brought a thermos of tea and offered some to Anna. Anna politely refused, excusing herself by admitting that her own nerves would not let her take even a cup of tea. When the door was finally opened Anna took a few deep breaths, said a prayer, and walked through with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Bates' breath caught in his throat when the door was opened to let the visitors in. He could hear his pulse thunder in his ears. A few harried women walked through the door and then…She was there. His Anna. His Angel. His Sun and Moon and the Stars in the sky. His everything. And she was smiling. She was smiling and it was just for him. All of the other people in the room faded into the background, their voices unheard. Bates could only hear or see Anna. He felt a smile of his own forming as his beautiful Anna made her way through the throng over to his table. She was wearing That dress; the one he liked her best in, as she nearly always did when she came to visit, but the hat was new. She had a wool coat on her arm that she put on before she sat down. She always put it on after she came in so he had a chance to see the dress he favored so much. He was a little dismayed at how pale she was, and her face bore the evidence of the worry and grief she'd felt since her John had been taken away.

"Anna, my darling. God I've missed you." It was frigid and damp in the dimly lit visiting room. The only light came from two small windows and a few candles on the tables. Their breath fogged as they spoke.

"I've missed you too my love." she said to him as she sat across from him, still beaming with glee, happy tears threatening to spill from her shining blue eyes. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as she appraised her husband. Anna wasn't the only one whose physical appearance had suffered during their time apart. John's face was much thinner than when they'd met eight years ago, his robust frame at least two stone lighter. The food (if it could be called that) at the prison was enough for a man to live on but it was a far cry from the hearty, delicious meals cooked for the servants by the feisty Mrs. Patmore. His black hair was graying rapidly at the temples. He had scrubbed up pretty well before their meeting today though and was still a handsome man.

"Now now, we'll have none of that" he admonished gently as one single tear slid its way down her pale cheek. He wished with all his might that they could touch, that he could brush away that tear. He wished he could take his wife in his arms and kiss her breathless, wished he could simply kiss the back of her hand.

"You know I can't help it. I always cry when I come to see you here." Anna said as she brushed the lonely tear away. "It's because I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Anna, these past few weeks have been cold and lonely. My cell doesn't protect well against the cold wind."

"It's been a cruel Winter. The roads leading here were a nightmare. They would have been even worse if they ground hadn't frozen over last night. How's your leg been?"

John sighed, "Oh you know, it flares up every so often. It ached pretty badly last night but this morning it's fine." He fixed Anna with a gaze full of longing. "Nothing hurts when you're near me."

Anna smiled and blushed slightly at her husband's compliment and at the power of his gaze. When he looked at her like that it almost felt like he could see into her soul. Those warm brown eyes had been one of the first things she'd noticed about him. Not his limp, not his height, his eyes. She loved John's eyes best of all his features. She loved that when they were outside in the sun you could see that he had an edge of green embracing the brown of his irises. And when those eyes were locked with hers the world melted away and it was just him and her.

"Don't look at me like that." she said, somewhat breathlessly. Her pale cheeks flushed pink as he husband held her gaze.

"Like what?" he asked, silently appreciating the effect he still had on her.

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes!" she whispered, making sure the other prisoners didn't overhear.

"Well maybe that's exactly what I'm doing." he said mischievously, raising his eyebrows for comic effect. This caused Anna to burst into laughter, drawing a look of admonishment from the guard closest to their table.

"John Bates! You'll get me us both trouble if you keep it up"

"Well that's certainly never been my intention. Though it seems to always be the end result."

His expression hardened a bit and Anna knew why. Her husband was always too hard on himself, always blamed himself when things went wrong. It pained Anna to see him suffering so but she knew it was in his nature and there was nothing she could do to stop it. God knows she'd tried during their time together to make him see he was almost never the one to blame for things falling apart.

"Let's not dwell on it. Our time together today will be all too short. Let's not talk about the past. Let's talk about happy things. There's plenty of good news from Downton. Lady Mary and Matthew Crawley have gotten engaged."

A look of surprise shot across John's face. "Have they now? Well, true love wins out at last. They both deserve some happiness after all the trials they've undergone these past few years."

"Indeed. Also Lady Sybil and Branson are coming back to Downton, and…" she whispered conspiratorially, "…I think they're going to have a baby!"

"Anna that's wonderful news. When you see them please pass my best wished on to them. I always admired Branson for having the courage to follow his heart."

"As did I. As I still do. I wonder if the baby will look like him or her. I think Lady Sybil will be a wonderful mother…" Anna's voice caught in her throat. The sadness she felt at not having had a baby yet returned. If John had not been hauled away to prison she was sure that she would have become pregnant by now, if she was able. They'd only had one night together before his arrest and the time had not been right. Anna had cried when she'd had her monthly a few weeks later. She had been a bit late and had hoped with all her being that she would be expecting John's baby, especially since she didn't know when they'd have a chance to try again, if they ever would. Now she felt she'd never be a mother. She wasn't getting any younger and she knew that after a certain time it was too dangerous or difficult for a woman to have a baby.

"Hey, what's wrong where'd you go?" he asked, concern filling his face.

"Oh it's nothing. I guess I'm just a little down right now. With you here in prison I feel like I'll never get to have a baby. I never really thought about it before but once you came to work at Downton that all changed. I fell in love with you almost immediately and I knew in my heart that I wanted to have your baby someday, that I wanted to be a mother."

Now it was John's turn to fight back his tears. One of his supreme regrets was that he hadn't been able to get things squared away with Vera sooner. Looking back he wished he had taken Anna up on her offer of the two of them running away and living somewhere far away from Vera's meddling. They could have moved to a city far away, or better yet they could have sailed to America. John had an uncle in America who could have helped them while they got settled. They could have made a good life there, but they would have been living in sin and John felt that Anna deserved better than to be a married man's mistress, no matter how much they loved each other. He too had entertained thoughts of the day when they would become parents. When they were married he too had wished that their marital bed might also be where their baby would be conceived. He knew in his heart that he could be a good husband to Anna during her pregnancy. Often at night in his cell he passed the lonely hours by thinking what it would be like to watch his child growing inside Anna; to see the manifestation of their love quicken in her belly; feel the life they'd made inside her kick against his hand, see her holding their baby in her arms.

But these things were as out of reach now as they could ever be.

"I so wish that you could be a mother my darling girl. I wish that our night together had been fruitful. Above all I wish I wasn't in this damned cell. Have you hear anything from the lawyers? Have they found anything?"

"No, I'm afraid they haven't." Anna said glumly, "But his Lordship is doing everything he can, he has you on his thoughts always John, he wanted you to know that. He doesn't want you to ever think you're being forgotten."

"I never thought such a thing. His Lordship had been so kind to me over the years, much more than I've deserved."

"TIME!" the guard bellowed, interrupting Anna and Bates and the other prisoners as they conversed with their loved ones. The dreaded moment had arrived too soon, as it always did. Anna wished she could have just a minute more. But it was not to be. Another guard made his way over to Bates in order to help him limp back to his cell.

Anna stood up the same time as John did and fixed him with her most loving gaze. "I love you John Bates."

"And I love you Anna Bates. Be well, and give me a smile to take with me back to my cell to keep me warm."

Anna did as he bade and didn't stop smiling until he had been led out of the room along with the other men. Her heart grieved at how badly he limped now, even with the guard's help. Anna turned and made her way back outside with the other women. The car and chauffeur were waiting where she had left them. Mr. Taylor had fallen asleep while he'd been waiting for Anna to come back out. Anna could hardly blame him, they had left early and the trip was always long. She knocked gently on the glass to wake him and settled herself into the back seat. He got up and out of the car and went around to crank it. It took a bit longer than usual due to the cold but after a few tries the car spluttered into life and they were on their way back to Downton. Anna's happiness was slowly seeping away and her throat felt tight. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she could feel a headache starting to form. But she would not let herself cry in front of the driver. Her pain was her own and she would indulge herself with a good cry once she got back to Downton Abbey. Anna took a handkerchief out of her purse. There was a set of initials on one of the corners in blue stitching, J.B. for John Bates. With her husband's handkerchief she dried her eyes and settled in for the long ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

As he was led back to his cell Bates could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep them at bay. He fought hard to hold them back until he was locked away and left alone by the guard. His leg ached mercilessly, his head was splitting. After the guard had locked his cell and walked away Bates gave in to the sorrow and anguish building inside him. He tried to weep as silently as possible. The men in the prison were merciless in their taunting. Bates would give them no reason to choose him as the target of their malicious amusement. He moved to lie down on his bed, burying his face into his pillow to stifle his weeping. Mostly he wept out of frustration. He'd never more helpless in all his life, and that feeling also grew worse after his meetings with Anna. The brief time they shared together whenever they could always made him feel worse afterward. He felt so helpless because he could no nothing to change the situation except sit here and pray. Bates had never been a religious man and for a time in his youth he scorned the church and all it stood for, but since his arrest and imprisonment he'd prayed every night to anyone out there who might be listening that justice would be served. That the real culprit would be found out and that Bates would be reunited with his Anna.

Anna. Those two syllables had become a mantra of sorts for him in the past year. Her name ran through his mind all hours of the day. At the worst of times in the prison, when Bates could feel his sanity slipping he thought of her. Their wedding day had been the most joyous day of his life. He remembered the look of love that emanated from her face, and though he felt unworthy, he couldn't help being utterly grateful that such a look was just for him. He remembered the smell of her bridal bouquet, the happy tears that had fallen from her beautiful blue eyes. Her hands had trembled as he placed the simple golden band signifying their union on the ring finger of her left hand. When Bates had married Vera he's felt his life was over. When he said his vows to Anna, he felt his life was finally beginning. A terrible weariness settled over Bates. He succumbed to that weariness, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Bates finally woke it was near dark and his cell had become bitingly cold. It was nearly dinner time. Bates hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, a meager bowl of porridge and a cup of tea. Despite his empty stomach he had absolutely no appetite. He would have to go down to dinner though, inmates weren't allowed to stay in their cells during meals. He could at least manage a cup of tea and maybe a crust of bread. The rest he would give to Daniel McBraden, a skinny little Scotsmen who had been friendly to Bates and often came to sit with him during mealtimes. Bates got up and limped over to his window. Through the dim light of dusk he could see that dark clouds had lowered over the prison while he'd slept. With the cold temperatures he was sure that it would snow. If this was the case it meant that it would be sometime before Anna could come back again.

The dinner bell rang, interrupting Bates' thoughts. The cells were opened and the inmates all made their way to the dining area. The ache in Bates' leg was worsening and he leaned heavily on the rail as he made his way down the stairs. In the dining area he took his place in line with the other prisoners; he smiled his thanks to the man who served the dinner trays to the men. Bates limped his way painfully over to the table where he usually sat. He'd barely had time to sit before Daniel made his way over to the table and plopped down across from him.

"Hiya John. How's things?" he asked in his thick Glaswegian accent.

"Never better." John lied. John never spoke of his true feelings to any of the inmates, not even to Daniel, the closest thing to a friend he had in this godforsaken place. John took his tea and the bread off his plate and pushed the rest over to Daniel.

"Ta mate! Although here lately you look like you need it more than I do." Daniel said, alluding to Bates weight loss. Bates managed a feeble smile and sipped his tea while Daniel tucked into the extra food. The tea was lukewarm but Bates didn't care. He just wanted dinner to be over so he could go back to his cell and be alone. Daniel, through mouthfuls of bland food, appraised Bates of his day and of the new inmates that heed been brought into his area of the prison. Bates only half-listened, his mind was far away.

When dinner was nearly over a huge brute of a man swaggered over to the table. He was at least three inches taller than Bates with a gleaming bald head and a thick black handlebar mustache. A deep scar ran down the left side of his face. Bates recognized the man as having been in the visiting room talking with an older man, his father probably. The brute took a seat next to John and fixed him with a malicious stare. Daniel stopped his jibbering as the man sat down. Bates had an uneasy feeling and his hackles rose with apprehension. Bates knew from his previous time in prison that this man was here to cause trouble.

John turned to face the man. "Can I help you?" John's voice held an edge of annoyance.

"Yeah.." the stranger replied in a thick cockney accent, "…you can tell me the name of that pretty little blonde thing who came to visit you today."

Anger boiled up inside Bates like a tea kettle set to whistle. "Her name is no concern of yours, and she's my wife. She's not some 'little blonde thing' and I'd appreciate if you didn't as after her again." Bates voice reflected the anger that started to seethe inside him. He was shaking with rage. He knew where his temper could lead if pushed, and his fuse was notoriously short.

"Oy alright, no harm meant." The man feigned an apology and stood up. Then he started to unbutton his shirt, "It's just that, well…" The man finished unbuttoning his shirt and bared his burly chest. Scrawled across his flesh were what seemed like fifty names, all crudely tattooed in the same script. "…I wanted to add her to my collection. Every name here is a woman I've had, and that pretty little blondie of yours, well she looks like she could do with a good shag."

Bates couldn't remember what happened next. At some point during the man's speech he had risen to his feet. His vision had become a blur, his pulse thundered in his ears from rage. He remembered punching the man square in the face, a shock of pain making its way up his arm. The man staggered back after the punch, regained composure and came after Bates. He tackled him, knicking them both to the ground. A few blows hit Bates, first in the ribs and then in his jaw. But he was running on pure adrenaline and rage now. He barely felt where the man hit him and Bates gave as good as he got. He had been quite the brawler in his youth and the stranger, though big, was not an adept fighter. Bates soon had turned the tables on him and had the man on his back. He wrapped his hands around the man's neck and squeezed. He could hear the prisoner's around him shouting and urging him to end it, to kill the man. The man's face was turning an alarming shade of purple, his black eyes bulging. But Bates would not kill him. He released his grip on the man and got up. The man gasped for breath and coughed at the sudden intake of air. As Bates got to his feet he heard Daniel cry out, "John look out!" But it was too late. Someone ran into Bates and he felt a severe, sharp pain in his side. He didn't see his attacker, he had come from behind and it all happened too fast. His hand instinctively flew to the source of his pain, his shirt was torn and he felt a warm wetness that Bates knew wasn't spilled tea. When he brought his hand up to his gaze it was covered in his blood. One of the burly men's cohorts must have been waiting in case he lost the fight. The guards finally arrived and started getting the men back into their cells. Two of the guards came over to help Bates. He was grateful for their arrival. His weakness at being hungry was worsened by his blood loss and he leaned heavily on them as he started to walk with them toward the infirmary. As he was walking the blood flowed faster. It made its way down his leg and was starting to fill up his shoe. Bates started to feel very lightheaded, the world swam across his vision. A sudden wave of nausea overtook him. He was able to hold back his sickness until they delivered him to the infirmary. The doctor had been alerted to the trouble and rushed over to him. Bates mumbled feebly to the doctor that he was going to be sick. The man grabbed an empty washbowl and brought it back just in the nick of time. Bates vomited what little contents his stomach held into the bowl and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. The doctor helped him over to the nearest bed and cut his blood-soaked shirt off him. The last thing Bates remembered was the sensation of a sharp jab in his arm and the warm feeling creeping through his veins as the morphine did its work. Darkness closed in on the world around him and Bates couldn't fight it any longer. He gave in and let himself be swept away by the warm sea of the morphine. A single word flashed over and over through his consciousness. Anna. Anna. Anna….and then there was nothing but dark dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey back from the prison had been much more arduous than the journey there. The temperature had risen as the day wore on and some of the unpaved roads had become soggy and difficult to navigate. At one point the car had gotten stuck completely and it took a few passing farmers nearly an hour to free it from its muddy prison. Anna did all she could to help them, in the end the bottom of her dress and her shoes had become absolutely caked in mud. The back of the car would need a thorough scrubbing when they arrived back at Downton.

It was nearly dusk when they finally arrived back at the grand estate. Downton was always beautiful in the evening light. The rays from the setting sun filtered their soft pink light over the ancient trees lining the property. The glowing orb reflected off the many windows of the grand manse, setting them alight. Anna had grown to love this house. It had been her home since she had come to work here as a young girl of 16. That had been nearly fifteen years ago. Now she was head housemaid and ladies maid to all three of the Crawley sisters. Well, two now that Lady Sybil had moved to Ireland with Branson. Anna had worked hard for the family and her work had been rewarded. She felt that fate had led her to this house, to this family. She was sure that same hand of fate had led John Bates to his Lordship during the Boer war and subsequently to this house as his valet. They were meant to be together. She had known this fact for some many years, ever since the night John had brought her that tray when she was ill, reflecting the same kindness she had visited on him when it seemed he would be dismissed.

The driver pulled the car around to the back of the house where the servants were expected to enter. Standing there waiting for them were Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Apprehension and fear clutched at Anna's heart. For both of them to be standing there waiting for her something very serious must have happened. Her hands trembled as she opened the car door.

"What is it? What's wrong, what's happened?" Anna asked, her voice full of fear as she stepped out of the automobile.

Carson and Mrs. Hughes exchanged a weary look. Neither seemed to want to tell Anna why they were waiting for her.

"Look whatever it is please just tell me! Has something happened to John?" Anna demanded their answer in a shrill voice she didn't recognize, her building worry making her lose all sense of propriety.

Mrs. Hughes was the one to speak up. "Anna dear. We've had a telegram from the prison while you were making your way back. It seems that Mr. Bates was involved in some sort of fight…" Tears were starting to well up in Mrs. Hughes eyes. Anna's breathing had sped up, nearing hyperventilation. Mrs. Hughes could plainly see the young ladies dismay. She stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of Anna's face, trying her best to calm her. Mrs. Hughes had long thought highly of Mr. Bates and didn't like to see him hurt. "…at some point during the fight he was stabbed by another inmate. He's alive, but he's in a very bad way."

"Oh…oh my God…" Anna trembled in earnest now. Mrs. Hughes pulled Anna into an embrace and held her, offering the steadfast comfort that Anna had come to rely on in the past year. Anna's mind was a jumble of thoughts. Horrible images of her John flashed through her mind. The worst of which was her husband lying in a pool of his own blood, choking on it as it filled his chest. The sound of Carson clearing his throat interrupted her racing mind. He walked over to the two women and placed his large hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to offer some modicum of comfort. The young woman had begun to sob in earnest now and had buried her face against Mrs. Hughes who patted her rhythmically on the back, much as a mother would comfort a frightened child.

"His Lordship and the present family have already been told of the situation. We haven't told any of the servants yet. Lord Grantham knows you'll want to get to your husband as soon as possible and he wants to go with you. If it's alright with you Anna he'd like to leave first thing in the morning." Anna pulled away from Mrs. Hughes to look up at Carson. His face was full of the kindness and caring that Anna knew he was capable of, even if he was quite stern with some of the other servants. Besides Mrs. Hughes, Carson had been the other person she relied on most to get her through her current struggles. He always asked after Mr. Bates when she returned from her visits and he always spoke up whenever her overheard one of the lower maids, scullery maids or hall boys gossiping about her or her husband.

"That's quite alright with me, thank you Mr. Carson." Anna replied shakily, tears still streaming down her face. She broke her embrace then with Mrs. Hughes and the three of them moved to enter the house. Anna wiped her face with her gloved hand, not wanting to be seen crying by the other servants if she could help it. She didn't want the house to run wild with gossip.

Anna fought hard to keep more tears at bay as they walked through the servants area. While she was relieved that John was alive she was also filled with grief at learning he had been seriously hurt. In truth she had long feared that something like this might happen. She knew of his past as a drunken brawler and during the whole debacle with Vera she had witnessed firsthand the fury of the temper he tried so hard to keep control of. Anna hurried up to her bedroom as fast as she could without making too much fuss. As she closed the door to her room the fact of her mud covered dress came back to her. She hoped she hadn't trailed mud all the way up the stairs. Anna set about removing her soiled clothing. She removed her shoes, dress and stockings, then her corset. She breathed deeply after removing the constricting undergarment and stretched her back. She was completely stiff from being in the car for so long. Anna finished removing the rest of her clothing and stood completely naked for a while, feeling slightly unburdened for a fleeting moment. The simply furnished room was cold but the chilly air felt good on her skin.

She indulged herself by letting some memories from her wedding night come to her. After she and John had finished making love for the first time she had gotten up and out of the bed to splash a bit of water on her face. She heard John sigh as she walked naked across the room. She looked over at him and saw the look of absolute love on his face, coupled with an intense heat in his eyes as they took in her naked form. She had felt a bit giddy that she could have such an effect on a man. She had crawled back in bed then, not being able to resist her feelings toward her husband, and made love with him a second time. The second time was even better than the first. It was still a bit painful but Anna didn't care, she wanted to be with her husband, to feel his skin against hers, to kiss him and be with him as only man and wife can be. Afterwards they had lain together, their most intimate parts still locked together and had just held each other. She had run her hands over his entire body, memorizing the feel of his skin under her fingertips. He might not have had a perfect body but he was everything Anna wanted and being so was perfect to her. She ran her fingers over the deep scars in his knee and leg. She had a few scars herself, mostly from burns accrued during her time as a scullery maid but also a few from a childhood growing up with rambunctious brothers. John explored her entire body with his hands and kissed every imperfection in Anna's otherwise flawless skin.

The cold was started to bite now, breaking into Anna's reverie as the young lady began to shiver. She replaced all her essential undergarments, pulled her simple maid's dress from her chest of drawers and slipped into it. She lit all the candles in her room, hoping that they'd bring a little warmth. What she really wanted was her husband to keep her warm. While the candles worked to warm the room Anna gathered her toiletries and made her way to the female servant's common bathroom. Anna knew that most of the servant's would still be working so she decided to take a hot bath. She still had some mud flecked on her and she wanted to wash it off before bed. She undressed yet again as she ran the hot bath. Once the bath was finished she settled in. The hot water felt wonderful, soothing her stiff body and helping her body to relax, even if her mind wasn't able to. She sent a prayer up to God, asking him to help her John and to heal him swiftly. Anna knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, she'd be far too worried about John as he lay injured in the prison hospital.

Anna didn't linger in the bath long. She washed the mud off her body and gave her face a good scrub, taking care not to allow her hair to get wet. She finished her bath, redressed and headed to the kitchen. She was famished and hoped she would find a little something left over from the servant's meal. As luck would have it Mrs. Patmore was cleaning up and has set aside a bowl of stew and some bread for Anna. She accepted the food gratefully and ate her meal quickly at the empty servant's table, washing it all down with a glass of water.

Anna cleared her place and made her way wearily back upstairs. She'd been able to fight off her tiredness for a while but now it had come roaring back. The candles had done good work in warming her room a bit. Anna undressed and fished out her warmest nightgown. After she had readied for bed she slipped under the covers. The sheets were cold but Anna knew her own body heat would warm them quickly. Her weary body was grateful to be resting at last. Now if only she could quiet the unrest in her worried soul. Anna yawned once more and said one more prayer for her John before she went to bed. Her bottom lip quivered as she offered the prayer aloud. "Dear God, keep him with me. Don't take him from me now. I need him, and he needs me." With her prayer sent toward heaven Anna allowed sleep to take her. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she slipped off into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS ONE STRETCHES THE 'T' RATING A BIT, JUST A HEADS UP ****J Also thanks so much for all the kind reviews, encouragement J **

As Bates lay unconscious in the prison infirmary his morphine-addled mind swirled with strange dreams. He saw himself standing in a field of barley, a young version of himself, before the Boer war, before Vera. The sky was the bluest he'd ever seen, not a cloud in sight. He was young, barely 18. He walked forward slowly and felt no pain in his injured leg. Giddy laughter erupted from his mouth and in his dream he wept with joy at the restored strength in his limb. He then decided to test his good luck and started to run. When he was a young boy growing up in Ireland he used to challenge the other boys to foot races, nearly always winning. Now he ran through this field in his dream as swift as ever. He could feel the warm wind ship against his face and through his hair. The tall grass thrashed against his legs as he ran. Before Bates knew it he was flying. He flew over the field, over farms and great masses of untouched wilderness. He flew over the sea, dipping down low enough to feel the spray of the water on his face. Finally his flight led him to a village. He knew this place at once. It was the village that connected to Downton. He flew over the post office, the hospital, Crawley house. In the distance he spied Downton Abbey and its great sprawling estate. His heart sang at the sight of what he now considered his home.

He landed softly at the front door of the mansion, not caring about procedure or propriety. The world around him was darker now, twilight was approaching. He knocked heavily at the front door but no one came. Finally he pushed his way in. Many of the windows in the grand house were shuttered and others were blocked by heavy crimson curtains. Candles were the only source of light in the gloomy house. Bates walked through this house that he knew so well, even though it was as different now as it could ever be. Normally Downton was a house full of light, not the dark forbidding shell it seemed to now be. Bates wandered through the entire house. No one was here, not Lord Grantham or any of the family, no servants. He made his way to the servants area of the hall. It was deathly quiet in the men's corridor, not a soul was present. The frosted glass door that led to the women's side was ajar. Light filtered through the open door and reflected off the swirling dust kicked up by his presence. Bates walked over and pushed the door open apprehensively. All of the doors in the corridor were shut save one…Anna's door. Bright white light shone out from the door, brighter than any light Bates had ever seen save the sun at noon in Africa.

Bates ran the rest of the way to Anna's door. He had to hold up a hand to shield against the blinding light emanating from within. Finally his eyes acclimated to the brightness and things began to take shape. The room looked like it always did, the same furniture was present. And standing by the bed was Anna. She was the source of light in the room, it shone out from every inch of her body. Her golden hair danced around her like the reflection of the sun on a rushing brook. Her eyes burned bright blue like the heart of a flame. Her lips were bright red like the rarest of rubies. Her porcelain skin sparkled and dazzled like a thousand priceless diamonds. She wore no clothing save a scant golden toga. She looked like a goddess, Aphrodite, the personification of beauty and love. Bates fell to his knees in the presence of such incandescent beauty. Anna walked over to him then. She never uttered a word as she placed a hand on his face, wiped away the tears that he hadn't even felt fall from his eyes. She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his full height. Even in the dream she was the same height as always. Bates felt he would burn away from the power of her brightness, the room had become very hot. He felt Anna pull him closer to her, wrapped her arms around him. She reached up on tiptoe and planted a fiery kiss against his lips. His entire body was on fire now, he was sure. He broke the kiss and looked around. He was not on fire as he thought but his clothing had been burned away. The dream Anna pulled away from him and led him to the bed. She made him lie down first, then removed the scant garment covering her nakedness. Bates knew what was coming and his body was ready. The goddess/Anna climbed on top of him and kissed him again, deeper this time. His heartbeat thundered in his ears like the pounding waves of a great ocean. When they came up for air again the room was even brighter than before. He looked down at his body and saw that it too was glowing like hers. She then reached down and guided him into her, groaning softly as they were joined together. A ragged gasp escaped Bates throat as the sensation of their coupling took over his senses. The dream Anna made love to John like no woman ever had. The woman never said a word the entire time they were together but she didn't need to. Bates knew how she felt. When they both reached their climax she finally uttered a sound of complete satisfaction, mirroring the noise that John had made at that same moment.

The two of them lay together on the bed, its smallness forcing them to hold each other as tightly as possible or one of them would fall over the edge. They lay face to face, staring into each others eyes, their bodies entwined as only lovers bodies can. His eyes shone like the darkest of emeralds as they gazed into her own blazing sapphires. They kissed each other softly. As time passed their mutual light began to dim. Bates could hear something now, far away. It was his name, someone calling his name over and over again. Each time his name repeated it got closer and closer.

"John…John…can you hear me?"

The sound now came from the woman lying with him but it sounded wrong, still sounded like it came from elsewhere…He saw the woman and the room all slipping away, fading into darkness…

The first thing John Bates felt when he finally woke was a cool cloth on his brow. He didn't open his eyes immediately. Instead he listened to what was happening around him. A voice he didn't recognize was speaking.

"He's been very seriously hurt but I think he'll come through it fine. The wound bled quite a bit, he's lost a significant amount of blood but nothing vital seems to have been affected. Things were a bit testy the first night but he's bounced back quickly. With time and rest he should make a full recovery."

'_The first night? How long have I been out?' _he thought.

"Thank you doctor. We're very grateful for all your help." Bates recognized this new voice instantly, it was Lord Grantham.

"Yes thank you. When do you think he'll be able to be up and about? Will he wake up soon?" Bates pulse sped up at this third voice. It was his darling Anna. ANNA! Bates opened his eyes then. His mind was still fuzzy and his eyes took a long time to focus.

"John! John are you awake?" Anna took his hand in hers, held it to her chest. Her other hand held the cool cloth to his forehead. His Lordship moved closer to the bed, relief spread across his face. Bates tried to answer but his throat was dry and he could only manage a cough. The doctor poured Bates a glass of water and held it to his lips. John drank the entire glass down in one go. He gripped Anna's hand firmly. This small touch was the first they'd been allowed since that guard had allowed them to embrace when they had still thought he'd be hanged. He gazed up lovingly into Anna's eyes and answered, "Yes, my darling, I'm awake. And you're more lovely now than ever in my dreams." With his free hand Bates reached up and caressed his wife's face, then hooked his fingers gently around her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. He could feel Anna's hot tears as they fell from her cheeks and onto his face. They pulled apart and he brushed those tears away. The doctor and his Lordship decided to let the couple be alone for a while and left to discuss further treatments.

"Oh Anna…I'm so sorry."

"My darling sorry for what? You're the one hurt, not me."

"I'm sorry to keep putting you through all this turmoil and heartache. A woman should never have to cry over her husband as much as you have over me."

"I'd cry a million tears if I knew it would bring you back to me John Bates. Now tell me what happened, why did you start a fight?"

"Oh it's nothing, just my temper getting the best of me."

"Well it must have been something serious for you to snap like this. You usually keep yourself in such control. What brought it on?"

Bates took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew Anna was nothing if not tenacious and she would get her answer eventually whether he liked it or not.

"A man made some…lewd comments about you after he saw you in the visiting room. I couldn't let what he said go unanswered."

"Oh John. You're telling me you got yourself hurt by defending me?"

"Yes I did and I'd do it again if I had to! I won't let any man say such things about my wife!" Bates tried to keep his voice down, not wanting the doctor and his Lordship to investigate.

"Shhh calm down my love. You must rest." Anna stroked his face as she tried to soothe him. She always had a calming effect on him and soon his temper had subsided.

"You must promise me John, that you will not get into any more fights. This time you were hurt but you'll live. The next time you mightn't be so lucky."

Bates sighed his acquiescence. She bent down to kiss him again. As they came apart the doctor and Lord Grantham returned.

"Mrs. Bates, I'm afraid your time together has come to a close. Your husband needs rest if he is to recover fully. He'll be in bed at least another week and you may come see him again at your next convenience, but I'm afraid you must say your goodbyes for today."

Bates tried to sit up in bed but the pain in his side forced him to stay put. He kissed the back of Anna's hand, ran his fingers down the back of her own digits, closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her.

"Come again soon my love. At least while I'm stuck here in this bed we can touch each other."

"If His Lordship permits I'd like to stay in the hotel nearby." Anna and John both looked over at Lord Grantham who nodded his approval.

"I'm sure Mrs. Hughes can spare you for a few days Anna. I'd be happy to pay for you to stay at the hotel and I'll send the driver for you when you're ready to come home. I'm very happy to see you doing alright Bates. You had us all very worried for a while." With that Lord Grantham made his exit.

Anna stood up and smoothed her dress out with her free hand, the other still tightly wound with John's.

"I'll be here tomorrow at noon my dear. We can have lunch together if the doctor says it's alright." Anna looked over to the man who, somewhat begrudgingly, nodded that it was indeed alright.

"Until tomorrow my love…"

"Until tomorrow…" John answered back. Anna bent down to give her husband one last chaste kiss before leaving the room. John inhaled deeply as the scent of her lingered.

The doctor changed the dressing on Bates' wound and made sure there was no sign of infection. After his dinner was brought to him and Bates had managed the few mouthfuls he felt he could stomach the doctor returned. The pain in his side had grown worse as the drug was wearing off, and his leg was aching as well. The doctor ministered another dose of morphine. The drug induced sleep came to claim Bates as the powerful opiate made its way through his veins. As he drifted away a single, glorious thought danced through his brain…

_Until tomorrow….my love…_

_Tomorrow…_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is set 6 months into the future after the events of the last chapter…I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and for sticking with the story…happy days on the way ****J **

Summer at Downton was Anna's favorite time of year. The gardeners worked hard to make the grounds as beautiful as befits a grand estate like the Abbey. Not that there was anyone there to enjoy it. Most of the family had decided to stay in London for a few weeks to air out their town home and to enjoy the Season. The only family members left in the house were Lady Sybil and Tom Branson. Her pregnancy was nearing its end and she wanted to have the baby at Downton. Tom refused to leave her side until the baby was born. Also many of the servants had gone with the family to London. Carson, Mrs. Patmore and her kitchen maids, and Thomas had gone of course. Mrs. Hughes and Anna stayed at Downton. Lady Sybil had asked that Anna stay with her while the family was away. She had never been a needy girl when she was younger but she found now with her changing body that she needed quite a lot of help to get dressed every day. One night when Anna was helping Sybil after a bath the young Lady had squealed with excitement, grabbed Anna's hand and placed it on her belly. A few seconds later Anna felt what must have been a foot kick against her hand. Anna had gasped in awe at the life growing inside Lady Sybil. Pregnancy suited the young woman. She had always been beautiful but now she radiated warmth and love. Anna felt an almost sisterly pride as she watched over Sybil.

Things were not how they used to be in London. Many families had given up their London homes during the War and there weren't nearly as many balls to be held as usual. Also there wasn't much point in the daughters going around to social events. Sybil was married and had a baby on the way, Lady Mary and Matthew were to be wed in a few short weeks and Lady Edith seemed to be very content to try and persuade Sir Anthony Strallan to marry her. But they were a prominent family and they were expected to make at least a few appearances. The main reason for going of course was Lady Mary's engagement party which no doubt would be a grand affair. Also Lady Mary's dress and all of the other finery that went along with planning a wedding would be ordered from London, the men would venture to Saville Row to be measure for their own suits.

One hot summer day, while Anna was busying herself by mending one of Sybil's favorite hats, the telephone started to ring. The sudden sound startled the young woman who'd allowed herself to daydream a bit. It had only been a week since she'd last seen John. He had recovered well from the knife wound he'd acquired after a fight though he'd carry the scar on his side forever. Just another to add to the collection he'd joked one day as Anna had visited him. Thought he had been in pain and Anna hated to see him hurt a small selfish part of her was grateful for that accident. While he was still in the infirmary she was allowed to visit him and touch him, to steal a kiss or two when the doctor was out of the room. Over the next six months his health improved as did the weather. He'd managed to put a little weight back on, though not as much as Anna would like. As the weather warmed his leg didn't bother him as much. His hair had gotten longer than Anna had ever seen it, but it was still of a proper length. She'd been thinking of him as she worked and had lost track of time. The telephone was in Carson's pantry and Anna hurried to the room where it was stored.

"This is Anna Bates, head housemaid of Downton, how can I be of service?"

"Anna? Funny you should pick up the phone, you're just the person I want to speak to." Anna recognized the voice on the other line, it belonged to Mr. Murray, the family's lawyer. He'd been tireless in his efforts to find some new legal avenue for securing her husband's freedom. Anna could feel her pulse quicken. Apprehension and fear crept into her heart. He wouldn't call if it weren't important.

"Is that so? Well then it's fortunate that I was near to the telephone. You have some news? Is it about John?"

"It is in fact. There's been some unbelievable new evidence Anna. My dear, I don't mean to alarm you but if you're not already sitting I think you'd better do so and quick."

Anna did as he bade, swallowing hard and steeling herself for what would come next.

"Are you sitting?"

"Yes…please Mr. Murray, I hate to be improper but could you just come out with it?"

"Yes alright. It seems that someone has passed away rather recently, and this person's will had a clause stating that if your husband were still in jail at their time of death he should be released immediately as he is innocent of the crime for which he's been convicted. The will also points to other documents and evidence that will prove the fact of this person's guilt in the matter."

"Mr. Murray, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Anna could scarce believe what she was hearing. The world seemed to fall out from under her feet a little and she had to hold fast to the desk or else she felt she might float away.

"Mrs. Bates, in a short matter of time, once all of this evidence is introduced and proved to be true, your husband should be cleared of all charges and released to you as a free man."

It took every ounce of Anna's self-control not to leap up from her chair and scream with excitement and joy. This was the moment she and John had been praying for. For nearly two years he had languished in prison and now justice would have its day! They would be able to finally and completely join their lives together. They could now properly start their lives as man and wife. Tears of absolute joy streamed down Anna's face and she did nothing to stop them.

"Oh Mr. Murray thank you, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Oh Anna I merely did my small part. The person to truly thank is the unfortunate soul whose death precipitated this news."

"And who is that? Who was really responsible for Vera's death?"

"Well my dear that's the biggest shock of it all. The will belonged to none other than your Lady Mary's former fiancee… Sir Richard Carlisle."


	10. Chapter 10

**This will be the last chapter for this particular story but don't worry…a new story is in store for John and Anna Bates. Enjoy and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and encouragement, I hope I've done right by the characters and by all of my readers! Also, this chapter contains some 'racy' material but I'll try to keep it 'T'!**

Free…a Free Man…Freedom. Those words had been dancing their way around Bates' mind for nearly a week. He was finally going to be free! After nearly two years inside this wretched prison Bates had received the news that he was to be cleared of all charges in the matter of Vera's death. Mr. Murray, Lord Robert and Matthew Crawley had all come to the prison in person to apprise Bates of the new developments and of the next steps to be taken. Apparently Sir Richard Carlisle, whom Bates had almost always thought responsible, was indeed the culprit.

Apparently Sir Richard had paid a visit to Vera Bates not long after her husband had seen her for the last time. She was as mad as any woman had ever been and Sir Richard was her new target for that anger. The man had come to try and reason with her and to make sure she understood for good that he was not a man to be trifled with. She had sent him threatening letters and threats of blackmail. Contract or no contract she would sell her story unless he paid her more money. As his visit went on he could see that she was on the brink of madness and that he would be ruined if she were not dealt with. Sir Richard had come prepared for such an occurrence and had brought a small vial of a powerful poison with him. He feigned his acquiescence to her request and asked her to bring him her bank information so he could place the funds there directly. She had set some tea to steep as John Bates had left and when Sir Richard had arrived she had a cup of it on the table. As she fetched her bank information he had tipped the vial into her tea quickly. He took her info and watched her as she drank the entire cup of tea in one go. She grimaced a bit at the now cold tea but made no mention of thinking it might taste differently. Sir Richard knew that the poison would work quickly so he made his excuses and left quickly. He then went and surprised Lavinia by saying he had been sent to fetch her and bring her to Downton Abbey. He also told her that if she didn't want her name in the papers as the cause of a certain scandal that she would play along with anything he said. Lavinia did as he bade, afraid that Matthew would now certainly cast her aside for good.

In the months after Sir Richard and Lady Mary ended their engagement he had fallen into ill health. A pain in his chest accompanied with a lingering cough nagged him for nearly a year. His condition worsened despite the ministrations of many doctors and one day his valet found him lying on the floor of his dressing room, gasping for breath. After this turn Sir Richard was taken to a specialist who deduced that the ailing man had cancer of the lung. The doctor gave Sir Richard eight months to live, he lasted five. During that time he had his solicitor draw up a new will. In the will was the key to Bates freedom, his confession and instructions on how to find all the evidence proving his statement as true.

And so now Bates would be free. Bates was never one who could have been called cruel, but he and Sir Richard has never been friends and if his death was the key to his freedom, so be it. Now Bates could get back to Downton, back to his job, and back to Anna. They could finally start their lives together. Today was the day that the chauffeur was coming to collect him, and Bates was nearly giddy with excitement and relief. A dingy cloth bag containing Bates effects had been brought to his cell so he could change. He would leave this wretched place in his own clothing, not in this grimy prison garb to which he had become accustomed. Bates pulled the rumpled clothing out of the bag with a sigh of annoyance. He was always very steadfast in his appearance when possible and the sight of his clothing rumpled so dismayed him.

'_What I would give for an iron right now_.' Bates thought to himself. As he slipped into his clothing the suit which had been so familiar now felt like another man's clothes. It was now at least two sizes too big on account of the weight he'd lost; his shoes were in bad need of some polish and attention. His watch and chain were in the bag though the watch would need much winding before it would tell time true again. Bates could also do with a shave and a haircut. As soon as he was back at Downton Bates promised himself he'd take a hot bath and have a proper shave and haircut at the village barbershop. For now a splash of cold water on his face and a wet hand through his hair would have to suffice as he tried to make himself presentable. As Bates finished dressing a guard came to unlock his cell and lead him to his freedom. This same guard had been the one to help Bates to and from the dining area and the work areas and, ironically, the same man now had Bates' cane in his hand. The guard handed the wooden stick back to Bates and turned to let the free man through the open door. They walked silently out of the cell block to the main entry hall and over to the door leading outside. As the guard unlocked the door he turned to Bates and said, "Good luck sir."

"Thank you so much, for everything." And with that small but meaningful exchange Bates walked through the door and out into the warm summer air. He blinked his eyes a few times, the brightness of the sun stinging them a bit. It was noon-time in mid-August and the air was humid. Bates looked around for the motor he knew was waiting for him, finally spying it at the far end of the yard. As he walked over to the waiting car a familiar figure emerged from the backseat. Bates, normally a stoic man, felt a huge smile spread across his unshaven face. It was Anna, HIS Anna, come to meet him and take him home. She was wearing a new frock, or at least one he didn't recognize and she was a vision in cream and lavender. Her hair trailed down her back in a long golden plait, her hands were ungloved and her wedding band glittered in the bright summer sun. She wore a hat in colors matching the dress she wore. She walked over to him hurriedly and Bates made his own way over to her as fast as his leg would allow. If he could run he would have, they couldn't close the distance between them fast enough. As she got closer Bates could see that tears of happiness flowed down her face. And the moment came where the two finally came together. Bates threw his cane to the ground and took his wife into his arms, hugged her as tight as a man can without doing harm. He then took her face in both his hands and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She could feel his stubble scratching at her face but she didn't care. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment. She pulled herself from him then and looked deep into his eyes, her own shining with joy and brimming with tears. Bates wiped those tears away with his rough, calloused hand.

"Anna Bates, from this day forward you will never cry over me again do you hear me? We've had enough of that for a lifetime. I only want to see you happy for the rest of our days, and I will try my best to make sure of that happiness." And with that he kissed her again.

"Oh my John." she said when they both finally came up for air. "I never thought this day would come. I've prayed and prayed and now it's finally here. Now we've got some work to do.." Anna squeezed his sides. "First things first, we've got to get a proper meal into you."

John laughed at Anna's joke. Anna cherished the sound, she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard him REALLY laugh. They held hands as they walked back to where the chauffeur was waiting for them, the motor running. The two climbed into the back seat of the car and the three of them set off for Downton. It would be dark before they got back.

Bates' and Anna's hands were entwined for the entire ride back to Downton. He stroked his long fingers down the back of her hand and up her arm. Her skin reacted to his touch by raising gooseflesh and a chill ran up her spine. Bates then reached up and stroked the soft hair at Anna's nape, at the same time kissing the back of her hand tenderly. His stubble scratched at her delicate skin. Anna would be grateful when her John would be able to get a shave. At some point during the ride John confessed that he was terribly tired. Anna made him lie his head on her lap, the car was just big enough for him to curl up in the back seat, and he quickly nodded off to sleep. She stroked his hair as he slept, observing the many gray hairs he had acquired during his time in jail. Anna said a silent prayer of thanks as she watched over her sleeping husband. She busied herself during the ride by daydreaming about their future together. She knew that they would have a comfortable sum of money, the leftovers of what John had given to Vera before her death. These funds would be set aside and saved with a little bit of it going to furnish a cottage while they continued to work at Downton. They would rent out the home in London left to John by his late mother and put aside the money from that as well until the day came when they could fulfill their dream and buy a small hotel and run it together. But until then there was Downton. Thomas was none too pleased about Bates coming back, Lord Grantham had told him that it would be unfair to Bates not to allow him to continue his job as a valet when he was put in jail through no fault of his own. The petulant man had made life miserable for some of the lower servants, having no one else around to turn his attentions to. Anna didn't care though. She and John had weathered the worst that any married couple would have to go through and anything else would be small worries for them.

Bates was awoken by Anna shaking him gently.

"Darling we're here, we're home."

They had arrived back at Downton, it was near dark. Bates got up and with Anna's help got out of the back of the car. He looked around and noticed that they were at the front entrance of the house instead of the back. Even more astounding was the greeting waiting for him. Lord Grantham and his family were all standing outside waiting for Bates, as were Carson, Mrs. Hughes and all of the other servants allowed to compromise a welcome committee. He looked over at Anna who was as awestruck as he was. Clearly she had not been told of the plan for this welcome. Bates felt himself overwhelmed with emotion at such a greeting. He quickly brushed away a tear as Lord Grantham came over to welcome his valet, and friend, back to Downton. Just this once Bates and Anna were allowed to walk through the front door along with the rest of the servants. Lady Violet had scoffed a bit but Lord Robert would have his way today.

A wonderful meal had been prepared by Mrs. Patmore in celebration of Bates' return. Bates ate like a man who hadn't seen food in months, and in part he hadn't. When everyone had had dinner and gotten the family to bed the servants all retired to their rooms. Anna and John however, returned to the room where they had spent their wedding night, another small gift from Lady Mary. She said that it would be an early anniversary present. Mary had asked if there was anything she could put in the room for them. John and Anna had both answered that quickly, a hot bath, some soap, and a razor. And so a huge copper tub was waiting for him when they went up, still steaming. Some of John's clothes had been brought up so he'd have a nightgown but he knew he'd have no need of them tonight. He and Anna both shrugged out of their clothing. It was too warm for a fire and the room was lit by a few candles. In the candlelight the two lovers appraised the change in each others bodies since they'd last seen each other naked. And then John took Anna's hand and led her over to the tub. He got in first and then she sat down, facing him. He grabbed the soap and lathered some up and began to scrub his skin. They both washed thoroughly and then Anna turned around and sat with her back to her husband, leaning back and letting him wrap his arms around her. They sat together this way until the water turned cold. They then got out and dried each other off. John then put the razor to use, being careful not to nick his skin. Anna lay on the bed and watched her husband as he stood, naked, and shaved himself using the small mirror and a candle. When he was finished he rinsed his face and came over to where Anna waited on the bed. He lay down next to her and draped his leg over hers, ran his hand down the curve of her hip and back up to her waist.

"Anna my love…I've dreamt of this since I was locked away. I thought I'd never get to be with you like this again."

"I've thought about it too John. But now we're together and we don't have to think anymore, we just have to do…" And with that Anna pulled her husband close to her and kissed him with all the passion she'd had to hold back for nearly two years. She pulled her husband close to her and pressed her body against him. She could feel his readiness press against her stomach and it sent a thrill of anticipation through her body. Bates moved to kiss the side of her neck, working his way down her body. He kissed her collarbone, breasts, stomach, thighs and the tops of her feet, every inch of her beautiful to him. Anna felt she could take it no longer, she didn't want to take their time anymore. They had plenty of time ahead of them. "John…John please…." she pleaded softly as she pressed her hips against her husband encouragingly. Bates obliged his wife, he couldn't resist her any longer either. He shifted his weight and positioned himself between her legs and moved to enter her. Bates closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her most intimate touch close around him. As he made love to her Anna whimpered her pleasure. John groaned in answer to her. The whole thing was over quickly but Anna didn't care, she had never been so thankful in all her life as she was now. She held her husband close, placed her ear on his chest and listened to his drumming heart as it slowed back to its normal rhythm. Bates stroked Anna's hair and the soft skin of her back as he held her in his arms, the two of them basking in the afterglow of their love-making. If ever man and wife were happy together, surely Anna and Bates were.

"I love you Anna Bates."

"And I love you John Bates. Now and Forever."

With that the two of them climbed under the light summer bedcover and fell fast asleep. No dreams would visit them this night, for they each held their own dream in their arms. Tomorrow was a new day and it would hopefully be the first of many for them. And they would face them, together…forever.


End file.
